Elsa Schneider
'Dr. Elsa Schneider '(Alison Doody) is the main female lead of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. She is a well-educated historian who worked with Indiana's father on finding the Holy Grail. Elsa initially helps Indiana out as an ally, but it's revealed later in the film that she is actually a Nazi spy. History In the movie, Elsa first meets Indiana in Venice, Italy. She supports him as he searches for clues to find the Holy Grail's hidden location. After learning the location of his missing father, Indiana takes Elsa with him to the Brunwald Castle. At this point, Elsa reveals her alligeance to the Nazis and betrays Indiana by taking his father's grail diary, which contained important information. During a book burning rally in Berlin, Indiana and Elsa face off with a heated argument, with Indiana getting the diary back from her. Towards the end of the movie, Elsa joins the Nazis' search mission to recover the grail. The Nazis find the grail's hidden temple and get stuck trying to get past deadly traps. Indiana arrives and is forced to take care of the traps when his father gets shot by Walter Donovan. Once in the grail's chamber, he finds an old knight guarding many cups. Donovan and Elsa follow inside and the old knight tells everyone that they must choose the real grail. The real one provides eternal life, but the fake one kills. Elsa, using her deception, selects a grail for Donovan. She picks a gaudy cup on purpose, assuming it's not the real one. Donovan drinks from the grail and dissolves into dust. Indiana picks the real grail and the knight congratulates him, but warns that the grail cannot leave the temple. Indiana returns to his father to heal him, and Elsa watches with wonder. Death After Indiana's father is healed, Elsa tries to leave the temple with the grail. She starts heading for the temple's exit, but Indiana tells her to stop. Elsa, however, is too excited at finally obtaining the grail and she steps her boots over a trap in the temple floor, which sets off an earthquake. Elsa loses her balance and drops the grail. She runs to retrieve it, but loses her footing again and knocks the grail into the chasm. Elsa nearly falls in herself, but Indiana grabs her gloved hands just in time. While Elsa hangs on, she spots the grail on a ledge just across from her. Despite the danger, she pulls a hand free to reach across and grasp it. Her gloved fingers can't quite touch it, but she only needs a few more inches. Meanwhile, the leather glove on her other hand begins slipping off and Indiana tells her to give him her free hand. But Elsa knows she is so close to success that she refuses to give up the artifact. Instead, she keeps stretching her hand to get those last few inches, but doing so makes her glove slip further. Right as she's about to grasp the grail, the leather glove finally slips off her hand and she plummets to her death into the abyss below. After the temple collapses, Indiana feels guilty that she died. His father says to him that Elsa "thought she'd found a prize," suggesting that Elsa would have lived, if not for her greedy obsession for the grail. Quotes "I can reach it. I can reach it." - Her final words just seconds before she falls to her death. "We have got it, come on! It's ours Indy, yours and mine." - As she's stepping over the trap in the temple. "Don't look at me like that. We both wanted the Grail. I would have done anything to get it. You would have done the same." - After betraying Indiana. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Death by Falling Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Femme Fatale Category:Indiana Jones Gallery Category:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Villains